The Hope of Devastation
by Moonz-n-Lil
Summary: This is a cross from Fushigi Yuugi, Escaflowne, and Ranma 1/2 - I do not own any of the characters except for Delphinia and Derien. ** The story tells of what happens when the main female characters begin to have dreams about the destruction of the entire


~Chapter One~

The Dream

Yui shot up from her bed. Her clothes were wet with sweat. The being's laughter rang in her ears. 'What was that?' she thought to herself breathing heavily. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
"Yui, Are you in there?" It was the sound of Miaka's voice. "Yui? I'm coming in!"

"Miaka, is that you?" Yui answered, getting out of bed and moving towards her closet to change for school. She decided not to mention her dream to Miaka and to act like nothing happened. 

"Yui?" Miaka asked from outside the bedroom door.  
"C'mon in!" Yui answered cheerfully. When Miaka saw Yui, a confused look appeared on her face.  
"What's wrong?" Yui asked, looking down at herself wondering what it was that Miaka was looking at. Seeing nothing she looked up at Miaka.  
"What are you doing?" Miaka asked looking at the uniform in Yui's hand.  
"What are you talking about? I'm getting ready for school, I'm sorry I slept a little late."  
"Yui it's 15:30, school's is over already." Yui's face turned to shock. "I came by to find out if you were ok. It's not like you to miss a day of school." Yui began to get nervous again, her dream coming back into her head.   
_'Soon, very soon, the universe will be mine to destroy!'_  
"Yui? What's the matter? You don't look very good, maybe you should lie down for a little while." Yui began to tremble in fear at the remembrance of the being's shear power. As she fainted onto her bed, a name came from her lips in the form of a whisper that was too soft to hear. "Su…bo…shi…." 

"Yui? Yui!! Yui-chan wake up! Yui!"

Akane woke up covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

"Akane!" Ranma yelled as he ran into her room. He had woken up with a feeling that something was going to hurt her. When he saw her condition he went to her and sat beside her taking her into his arms. Though they fought constantly there was no denying the feelings he felt for her. She felt stiff.

"Akane what happened? Are you ok?"

"Ranma?" She asked as she began to come out of her current state of shock. 

_'Soon…' _ The horrible nightmare flashed through her mind and the being's convictions rang in her ears. She clasped Ranma's shirt and buried her face in his chest. Ranma tightened his hold on her assuring her that he would protect her. 

"Please don't!" She said fearfully. "Leave us alone!"

"Akane?" Ranma was looking down at her. He didn't want to let go of her. He liked the feeling of being needed. His face felt hot. Akane was calming down now and looked up at him.

"Ranma?" The two looked at each other for a minute and suddenly Akane grew conscious of what she was wearing, as did Ranma, and they moved apart quickly. They were just in time too because the door to Kane's room suddenly burst open as Kasumi came in to wake Kane for breakfast.

"Oh Ranma, What are you doing in here?" Ranma hesitated, and looked to Akane.

"Kasumi! Good morning!" Kasumi turned to her sister with a smile.

"Good morning Akane! It's nice to see you so cheerful. Come down for breakfast before it gets cold alright?"

"That sounds wonderful Kasumi thank you!" She answered as Kasumi turned to leave the room. Akane rose to head into the kitchen. Ranma followed her example and walked towards the door of Akane's room.

"Ranma." Ranma stopped behind Akane who kept her eyes on the door as she spoke. "Thank you" 

"Good going Kanzaki!"

"Hitomi you finally broke 13 seconds! That's great!"

"Thanks Yukari, you too Amano" Hitomi answered with a smile. She reached into her pocket and felt the cloth surrounding Van's feather. 'Van' she thought to herself.

__

Hitomi 

'Huh?' Hitomi froze and listened closely. _Hitomi please take care of my sister_.

'Allen? Allen's voice is in my head?' 

"Hey Hitomi, are you ok?" Yukari asked. Suddenly a pillar of light shot down from the sky. 'What is this?' Hitomi thought.

"Hitomi!" She heard her friends yell.

"Yukari, Amano be careful." 'What's coming this time?' Hitomi thought remembering the last time a pillar of light shot down from the sky. 'Could it be…Van?' Hitomi saw a girl's figure come down in the light, and land lightly on the ground. As the light retreated back into the clouds, the girl fell to her knees, devoid of all her energy

Akane's hand shook as she held her tea. 'Why are you doing this?' she asked the being who still lingered in her mind. Ranma wanted to comfort her again but he knew that it would raise suspicions.  
"Well aren't we quiet today?" Nabiki teased.  
"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Akane, somewhat obviously zoning back into the table. Nabiki's face turned to something that was a mix of shock and confusion.  
"You have been awfully quiet this morning Akane," Kasumi explained. 

"Usually you and Ranma are always arguing about something in the morning." Kasumi chuckled as she finished. Akane hesitated for a moment looking for an answer that wouldn't worry anyone.  
"I guess I'm just tired." She settled for. Her fists clenched her skirt under the table as if she was in pain and was trying to hide it. Ranma didn't know what he could do. Suddenly she rose to her feet.  
"C'mon Ranma we're going to be late!" she yelled in her usual morning voice.  
"Akane, school doesn't start for another half hour." Nabiki pointed out. Akane was stumped. She didn't know what to say.  
"Yeah but we have a project to work on before it starts." Ranma explained. 

"C'mon Akane lets go." Akane was relieved that Ranma had helped her out.  
"Bye everyone! See you after school!" She yelled as she ran after Ranma out the door. As soon as they were out of sight they stopped running. Akane's fists were still clenched.  
"Thank you for helping out in there Ranma." She said finally.  
"Ah it was nothing." He answered. They just stood there for a second and then decided that they should begin walking towards school in case Nabiki or someone came by. As they walked Akane thought about her dream.  
"Akane," Ranma began. Akane looked up at him. "What happened to you last night?" She looked back down at her feet. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists.  
"Nothing." She replied. Ranma took one of her hands in his and stopped her from walking. When she felt his hand she loosened her grip and looked up at him. She was a little surprised at the look in his eyes. He had never looked at her like that before. She didn't have much time to enjoy the moment though. _'You, and all those that you love and care for will die!'_ Akane screamed in pain and fell to the floor.  
"Akane! Akane are you ok? Akane wake up! Akane!"

"And she's been like this ever since?" Tetsuya asked.  
"Yes, she fainted and hasn't woken up yet. I'm worried she was acting strange. She didn't know what time it was when I got there and she looked worried about something. And then right before she fainted she said something."  
"What did she say?"  
"I think that she said a name; I could barely hear her though she spoke so softly. It started with Su-" Miaka gasped realizing whose name it was that Yui had called out.  
"What is it? Did you figure something out?" Miaka looked at Taka. Suddenly they were all engulfed in a white light.  
"What is this?" Tetsuya asked.   
"I don't know, it feels like the light that brought us back and forth from the book but-"  
"Why is it white?" Asked Yui  
"Yui! Yui-chan are you ok?"  
"Yes I'm fine, sorry for making you worry but what happened? Where are we going now?"  
"I don't know but if I had one guess-"  
"We're going back into the book!"  
'Back into the book?' Yui thought 'Of course, _the universe will be mine to destroy!_ I guess it meant all of the worlds in this universe. That must be why we're going back to the book now.'  
'Back into the book' Miaka thought. 'That means I'll get to see them all again! Nuriko, Tasuki, Hotohori, I wonder how they are?' 

When they arrived in the book, there were no Celestial warriors to greet them. Only a young girl stood waiting.

The girl's eyes slowly opened, and she stared at the ceiling for a moment as she regained consciousness.

"Are you alright?" Yukari asked her. 

" Hi-tomi, where is Hitomi?" 

"I'm right here," Hitomi answered automatically. "Have we met before?" The girl shook her head. "No, I came here from Gaea." Yukari and Amano exchanged looks.

"I came to see you Hitomi."

"Gaea? Hitomi isn't that the world you were taken to that time that guy came and killed that dragon?" Yukari asked her friend.

"Yes it is." 'This girl came from Gaea? What's happened? Is something wrong in Gaea?'

"I had a terrible dream, it was horrible. This voice kept saying that it was going to destroy the universe. I went to the King of Asturia about it, but he rode it of as 'just a dream' and he told me not to worry. But I felt the creature's presence in my dream; I know it wasn't just some ordinary dream. I told Princess Aries, my sister-in-law about it and she told me about you. She told me about how you could see the unseen and predict the future. I decided that if you could do that then you most certainly would be able to know what is going on. So I came here, I came here to find you, and ask you what my dream meant." 

"Ask me? How should I know what it means? I don't have anything to do with your dreams!" Hitomi argued. 'I don't want to start doing that again.' Hitomi thought to herself. 'I always end up in trouble when I start messing with fate.' A confused look appeared on the girls face.

"You mean you haven't been having any dreams?" 

Hitomi hesitated. 

"No, no I haven't."

The girl crunched her face with stubbornness. 

"I don't believe you!" She said confidently. "I know that you've been having the dreams too I know it! You told King Van about it don't lie!"

Hitomi gasped. 'Van? Does this girl know Van?'

"Hitomi, isn't Van the name of that guy?" Yukari went into shock after putting together what had happened. "You were in love with a king and you came home!!!!!! Are you crazy?"

"Yukari, I already explained it to you, I had to come home. My family, my friends; my whole life is here."

"Well yeah I guess so, but still Hitomi."

"Um excuse me? Can we get back to the dream please?" Hitomi was almost grateful to the girl. 

"Ok so maybe I am having the dreams, they're just dreams, nothing to worry-" Hitomi saw that no one was buying her story and she lost her confidence. "about." 

"Hitomi, stop trying to avoid it, you know that wasn't just any dream you had, none of your dreams are just dreams, you know that by now! And you even told Van about it, that means you were worried. Tell me the truth Hitomi; it was a prophecy wasn't it?" Hitomi knew she couldn't keep anything from her friend.

"You're right Yukari, it was a prophecy. It wasn't just a dream." Yukari looked a little frightened but the girl seemed relieved. "I didn't want to admit it to anyone. I thought that maybe this time if I ignored it then it would all go away and I wouldn't have to go through all that again. I'm sorry it was a stupid idea. We could really be in danger. I guess I just got scared." Yukari smiled at her best friend.

"That's ok Hitomi. We all get scared." Hitomi smiled back at her friend.

"Thanks Yukari." As if on cue, the girl that had arrived from the sky stood up and walked to Hitomi.

"There's no choice Hitomi, please, you have to come with me to Gaea once again." Hitomi looked at Yukari, who nodded at her approvingly. Hitomi smiled. 

"Are you ready to go?"

"I have one question to ask you before we go." Hitomi told the girl. "Who are you?" The girl turned to face Hitomi. 

"My name is Selena."

"A dream?" Ranma asked.

"It was more like a nightmare, but it was so real. This horrible creature said that it was going to take over the entire universe Ranma."

"Are you sure it wasn't just a nightmare and that's all?" Akane shook her head.

"If you'd have seen it you would understand. It was so powerful, it was just a dream but I could feel its life force. Please believe me I'm not crazy it was really real!" Akane pleaded. She was desperate. Ranma was her only hope. Even if the others did believe her story, they wouldn't be able to do anything. Ranma saw the fear in her eyes and knew that she was serious.

"Ok I believe you." He said sincerely. "It said it was going to take over the universe?"

"Yes, but it gets worse, It said that all the-" Akane was interrupted by a pillar of light that arrived in front of the tree where they were sitting. Ranma instinctively pulled Akane closer to him in order to protect her. 

"What's going on?!" Akane had to yell over the noise.

"Was this in your dream?"

"No! Nothing like this happened!" Two figures came down with the light. Both with short hair, one had what looked like a gym-suit of some kind, the other a dress that looked like something that only royalty would wear. When the light cleared, both Ranma and Akane saw the two figures very clearly.

"Where are we?" The royal girl asked the one in the gym-suit.

Miaka, Yui, Taka, Keisuke, and Tetsuya stood together where they landed.   
"Who are you?" asked Miaka.   
"Hello, Priestesses." The girl replied cheerfully with a smile. The group was calmed by the friendly life force that the girl gave off. The girl walked over to Yui.

"Priestess of Seriyu, Lady Yui, will you please come with 

Me? We are in great need of your assistance." Yui smiled at the official way the girl spoke.   
"Is this about the dream?" The girl nodded and reached out her hand. 

"Lady Yui, please come back with me to Taiitskuun's castle. There is much to do."

"I understand." Yui told the girl. "Your name is Delphinia?" For some reason Yui recognized the girl from her dream. 

"That is correct. We must be on our way now lady Yui, the others are waiting for us." Yui walked to the girl and stood next to her facing the others. 

"Miaka, find Konan and tell the Suzaku that we are here."   
"Chichiri has been informed as to the situation, and he and Cheriko are trying to come up with a plan. The lady Yui and I, as well as the others involved will be at Taiitskuun's palace. This does not concern you directly as you have not been having the dreams, however we may need you and the Suzaku warriors' strength to fight this battle." Delphinia looked up at Yui. 

"Are you ready?" Yui nodded.   
"Very well. Take my hand." Yui did as she was told and Delphinia closed her eyes. Soon a white light like the one that had brought them there surrounded them both and they were gone.   
"Where did they go?" Miaka was looking around frantically.  
"Miaka, we just saw them go, remember?" Keisuke reminded her.  
"Oh yeah." remembered Miaka "I knew that." she chuckled at her stupidity.  
"They told us to go to Konan and meet with the others." Tetsuya recalled.   
"That's right!" Miaka shouted. 'Nuriko! Hotohori! Tasuki!' Miaka thought excitedly. "Come on you guys! Lets get to the palace!" Miaka yelled enthusiastically.

"Where are we?" Selena asked Hitomi, not taking her eyes off the couple staring at them from under the tree. "Why did you tell me to stop here?" She continued looking around. Hitomi looked at a couple sitting under a tree. The girl in a blue dress that seemed to be a school uniform, and the boy in black pants and a red shirt with no sleeves.

"I sensed her presence." Hitomi answered indicating the girl who was watching them with both fear and curiosity. The boy looked suspicious of them both. Selena walked towards her and the boy pulled her in closer as if protecting her with his life.

"Please don't be alarmed, I don't want to hurt her." The boy loosened his grip a little but watched them both just as a hawk would its prey. She looked at the girl. 

"You're the one that Hitomi felt here? Have you been having the dreams as well?" Both the boy and girl went into shock at her remark.

"How would you know that?" The girl in blue asked. "Where are you from?" She glanced at Hitomi. "Have you both been having the dreams too? Who are you?" 

"My name is Selena, this girl here is Hitomi Kanzaki. I come here from a world called Gaea. I came here simply to seek help from Hitomi, because of her amazing ability to see the unseen and sometimes predict the future. We were on our way back to Gaea when she told me to stop here." The girl seemed to believe her story, and seemed was somewhat relieved now.

"My name is Akane Tendo," She explained as she and the boy stood up. 

"This is Ranma Saotome he's my uh-" Akane looked down at the ground and blushed.

"I'm staying with her family." Ranma finished.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Akane." Selena responded with a slight bow. 

"I am sorry to disrupt your life so suddenly but I was wondering if you would accompany us to Gaea." Akane looked up at Ranma. "He can come along as well if you like." Selena explained, sensing the hesitation.

"If you don't mind me asking," Akane began. "Where is Gaea?" 

"I'm not going to lie to you," Hitomi explained. "This is going to be a shocker. Gaea is another planet. You can see the Earth and moon in the sky and it's not full of aliens. They're all people just like up, well there are a few surprises like a wolf-man, a little cat girl, I think I remember seeing a talking dolphin or seal or something." As Hitomi went on listing the strange creatures she didn't notice the reaction that Ranma had to the idea of a little cat-girl. "But all in all it is a planet similar to this one." Now, finally, Hitomi noticed the shaking boy. "What's wrong with him?" She asked Akane.

"Uh- He sort of has this thing with cats." Akane looked at Ranma remembering her encounters with Ranma-Neko; the condition Ranma went into whenever his fear of cats reached a certain point. "You even mention the word cat and he starts shaking. Lets just say that it's not entirely pretty." 

"Oh." Hitomi answered. "Anyway, we really need you, please say that you'll come with us." She begged.

"I don't know," Akane answered meekly, looking at the ground. "My father might worry." She explained. _'…and those you care for will die!' _The words echoed in Akane's mind. 'Die?' Akane thought 'That means my father, my sisters, and even-' Akane looked up at Ranma. Ranma stood watching her; her eyes went from looking almost ready to cry to a look of intense determination that he had never seen before. 'I won't let you!' She thought 'You're never going to hurt any of them! You'll never hurt the ones I love!' 

"You've made up your mind haven't you?" Ranma asked her.

"You know you don't have to come Ran-" Ranma put his finger up to her mouth to silence her. 

"There's no way I'm letting you go alone." Ranma said as if he was scolding her for letting the thought cross her mind that he would let her go without him. Akane smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You've made your decision then?" Selena asked.

"Yes I have, we're going with you. I'm not going to let this thing win without putting up a fight." Hitomi was shocked that this much determination had come out of the young girl. She sensed a strong life force radiating from her.

"Very well we will have to leave immediately." Akane thought for a moment about something and then whispered in Ranma's ear, he nodded at her and they turned to face Selena and Hitomi. 

"There's just one thing I have to do first."

~Chapter Two~

Rebirth

Yui looked around in awe as they walked through Mt. Taiikyoku towards Taiitskuun's palace. It all looked somewhat like a dream. 'So this is Taiikyoku.' She thought to herself and she smiled at something Miaka had told her about it. 

**__**

"…Yeah it was really beautiful there. And Taiitskun said that should someone with an evil heart walk there, they would only find a deserted wasteland…"

'I guess that means I don't have to worry about any danger here.' Yui thought relieved that she would not have to come up against any unfriendly creatures yet.

"We are almost there Lady Yui," Delphinia informed her. "Taiiskuun should show up soon." With that a floating woman who looked as though she could be an ancient grandmother materialized in front of them startling them both.

"Delphinia do not look so shocked every time you see me!" the woman said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Sorry Taiitskuun!" Delphinia answered cheerfully. 'So this is Taiitskuun then.' Yui thought to herself, just getting over the shock of her showing up 'I didn't really get a good enough look at her last time I saw her but I remember her now.' Taiitskuun turned to face Yui.

"Lady Yui, Priestess of Seriyu, you have been chosen by fate to help us fight the enemy that now faces us. But you are not alone." Yui looked intrigued at this and listened attentively, waiting for Taiitskuun to continue. But Taiitskuun stopped here for now and spoke then to the both of them. 

"Come let's get back to the palace, and I will explain more clearly." In a flash the three of them were on their way up to the palace. Yui and Delphinia sitting on a flying carpet of some kind, and Taiitskuun leading them, floating through the air. When they came to a stop, Yui was thrilled to see a very familiar face waiting for her.

"Suboshi!" She greeted cheerfully as she made her was towards him. 

"Lady Yui!" he answered with just as much joy as she flew into his arms. It was Yui who ended the hug when she realized something and she looked up at him.

"Wait, I don't understand, how are you alive? I thought you were killed in the fight with Tenkou."

"Reborn!? Really? Nuriko and Hotohori? They're all…alive?"

"That's what I said." answered Tasuki in his usual cool tone. He had a superior smirk on his face that looked as if he was trying to hold back the biggest smile ever.

"Wait a minute, whaddaya mean reborn?" Tetsuya asked confused. 

"The celestial warriors who had previously died in battle, and were unable to come back to life in the previous battle because of Tenkou's evil life force, have finally been able to be reborn." Taiitskuun explained. "They're all alive again." She finished.

"Oh I see. So does that mean that Nakago has comeback to life as well?"

"In theory he very well may have. Only those who are blocked from being reborn by a powerful force cannot do so. However, in Nakago's case he may have materialized in an entirely different world from this one. There is no way to tell where a spirit chooses to be reborn. He may have wanted to create a world of his own. If this is so then he probably plans on staying there for the remainder of eternity." Yui let this seep in. 

"You priestess are not here because of Nakago. You are here to fight an entirely different force all together."

"Derien? That's what this thing is called?"

"Yeah, cool name huh? It's a real shame that it was wasted on evil though." Nuriko commented as they made their way towards Mt. Taiikyoku.

"Where exactly are we going again?" Keisuke asked.

"We are headed towards Mt. Taiikyoku." Explained Hotohori "We will meet up with Chichiri and Cheriko and the rest of those that have gathered there and await further instructions." Even though he was no longer emperor, he still retained his regal tone and royal manner. 'That's Hotohori for ya.' Miaka thought smiling.

"So whatever happened to Mitsukake?" She thought out loud.

"Ah well you know him," Nuriko began. "He's always preferred the quiet life, when he was reborn he chose to go back to that little village where we met him and Ms. Shokah." Miaka thought back to that time. 

"Was Mrs. Shokah reborn as well?" Miaka asked excitedly. 

"Yeah she was. He went off saying that if we ever needed him we would know where we could find him. He and Shokah have been living there happily for about a year now." 

"Really?" Miaka asked happily. 

"Yes" Answered Hotohori. "In fact if I'm not mistaken, they're expecting a child soon."

"Wow! Really? I can't believe it! Do you know yet if it's a boy or a girl?" 'Oh that's right I keep forgetting that this is ancient China' Miaka thought to herself. 'They're probably wondering what I'm talking about huh?' But to Miaka's surprise the question hadn't been as unusual to them as she thought it would be.

"It's a girl." Nuriko answered. He looked towards Taka "They've decided to name her Yuiren, Tamahome." Taka, who now had all of Tamahome's memories and was only going by Taka because that was who he was in Tokyo, took note of this and a single tear fell down his cheek as he gave a small smile.

'Wow! Misukake, a father, I think he'll make a wonderful father.' She thought with a smile.

"Wait a minute" Yui said as she thought of it. "Taiitskuun, what happened to Miboshi and Tomo? What about Ashtare and Soi? Was Amiboshi reborn as well?" Suboshi flinched a little at her last comment.

"Miboshi was killed through the sacrifice of a Suzaku warrior. That kind of a sacrifice, the kind where one gives up their own life to save another, can never be done in vain. Therefore, Miboshi was blocked from being reborn. As for Tomo, he, like Nakago, has created a world of his own to live in and has not been seen or heard from since the final battle. Soi chose to live with Nakago in the world of his choice." Taiitskuun did not continue to explain the status of the other two that Yui had asked about. Yui assumed that this was because of Suboshi and didn't mention them again.

"I see." She said to show that she had followed what Taiitskuun had said. 

As they walked into the next room a snow white wolf ran to greet them. Delphinia kneeled down to greet the wolf who seemed only too glad to see her. Yui couldn't help feel that there was something very familiar about this particular wolf.

"Hello Ashtare! How are you?" Ashtare licked Delphinia's face to show that he was happy about her return and she giggled.

"Ashtare?" Yui thought out loud.

"As for Ashtare, he chose to be reborn as a full wolf, though Nuriko, of the Suzaku seven, did die because of the battle with Ashtare, his final sacrifice was not the killing of Ashtare. Moving the barrier that blocked the shinzaho in his weak condition was what sealed Nuriko's fate." Yui, somewhat confused, nodded and decided that it wasn't something that she needed to worry too much about, and proceeded to greet Ashtare, who cowered at the sight of his priestess, remembering her harsh ways of speaking about her friend, the priestess of Suzaku. Yui assumed that he was afraid and put her hand out for him to smell.

"You don't have to be afraid," She said kindly, smiling, "I won't hurt you." She finished. Ashtare cautiously and slowly rose and approached her hand. He smelled it, and finding that she had a much friendlier way than he was used to, decided that she was not someone to fear, and his tail began to wag cheerfully as she friendly patted him on the head. Yui was happy that her warriors, well the ones that she cared for, were ok. But one warrior still remained. She knew that it was probably a touchy subject for Suboshi, but she decided that she should ask anyway.

"Um, Taiitskuun," She began unsure of herself. 

"Nuriko," Miaka started, not sure if she should ask this, Amiboshi wasn't really one of their warriors, but she still wanted to know. "If you all were able to be reborn, doesn't that mean that the Seriyu warriors were able to come back as well?"

"Some of them were, others weren't."

"What do you mean? What could have stopped them from coming back?"

"The way they died." Nuriko answered.

"The way they died?" Tamahome asked.

"That is correct" Hotohori answered "You see there can be a barrier formed on the ability of a person to be reborn. And that barrier depends on the will of that which killed him." Miaka looked very confused at this.

"Oh come on! I don't want to hear you all try to explain this the whole way to Taiitskuun's place it takes so long!" Tasuki interrupted. "Ok listen, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. Of the Seriyu warriors, Nakago and Soi are living in some world that Nakago created, Tomo made up his own world to live in too, and Ashtare and Suboshi are both at Taiitskuun's palace now. Miboshi was the only one who was prevented from being reborn."

"Why was Miboshi prevented from being reborn?" Tetsuya asked.

"That was because of Cheriko." Hotohori answered. "Cheriko gave his life to destroy Miboshi and to save his friends." Hotohori explained. "Although Cheriko was going to be able to be reborn eventually, a sacrifice of one's own life to save another cannot be allowed to go in vain. It is for this reason that Miboshi was prevented from being reborn." He finished. There was a silence as everyone let this sink in. After she had finished considering this, Miaka went back to her original question.

Yui decided that she should just ask. That was the easiest way.

"What happened to Amiboshi?"

****

Dad, Mr. Saotome, Kasumi, Nabiki, Ryoga, Ukyo, Dr. Tofu, Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, Kuno, Kodachi and Happosai:

Ranma and I have had to go away with two girls that we met on the way to school. Please don't worry. It is because we love you all so much that we have to do this. We will see each other again, it is a promise. Please stay strong and go about life as normal. We love you all.

"What do you think?" Akane asked. 

"Akane, aren't you going to tell them what's going on?" Ranma asked.

"No, I don't want to worry them…you know how dad can be." 

"I guess but, 'We had to go with two girls that we met on the way to school?' It's sounds like you were kidnapped." Ranma had a point. But he left out one minor detail.

"Ranma, he knows you're with me. How would I ever get kidnapped by anybody with you here?"

"I'd have to be…" Akane didn't want to think about it. 'He'd have to be dead.' She thought. 'That's right Ranma would never allow me to be hurt by anyone as long as he's alive. He's proved that over and over.' Akane crumbled up that letter and began writing again on a fresh piece of paper from her bag.

****

Dad, Mr. Saotome, Kasumi, Nabiki, Ryoga, Ukyo, Dr. Tofu, Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, Kuno, Kodachi and Happosai:

Ranma and I have decided that we have to follow two girls to their home so that we can help them. Please don't worry. We are ok. We will see each other again, I promise. It is because we love you so much that we are doing this. Please go about life as usual. We love you all.

Ranma & Akane

"There!" Akane said as she signed her name to the letter. "Where do you think we should leave it?"

"I dunno." Answered Ranma. "Maybe we should give it to somebody to give to the rest of them."

"Yeah but who?"

"Akane!" they heard from down the street. They turned to see Ryoga standing as if he had been wandering around for days, which, in Ryoga's case, was probably true. 

"We really do need to be going." Selena informed them. Ranma and Akane looked at each other and nodded.

"Ryoga!" Akane shouted back. "We have to give you something!" Akane and Ranma waited for Ryoga to get nearer to where they were standing and then handed him the letter. "Please give this letter to my family; it's for you to read too."

"What is it? Ryoga asked curiously eyeing the letter.

"It's uh-" Akane looked to Ranma for help.

"You'll find out when you read it man." Ranma told him. "Listen you've gotta have everyone read it together. When you get to our dojo tell Mr. Tendo that Nabiki, Kasumi, Kuno, Kodachi, Dr. Tofu, Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, my pop and Happosai have to be there before you can read it." 

Ryoga nodded that he understood. Then Ranma thought of something important.

"So listen man, the Tendo Dojo is right down this street." He said as he pointed around the corner. "Just turn this corner and it's the first gate on this side" Ranma patted the wall to show him which side he meant. "It should only take you about 30 seconds to get there ok?" Ryoga nodded.

"I can find it don't worry." He answered.

"I'm sorry but we really need to be going now Akane." Selena said politely Akane nodded and looked up at Ranma. 

"Are you sure Ranma? You real-"

"I told ya before," Ranma interrupted. "There's no way I'm lettin' you go alone Akane." Akane smiled and nodded. They turned to Ryoga who was looking confused.

"Well Ryoga, we have to go now," Akane started. She stepped forward and gave him a hug. "This is for everyone, and for you too." She whispered. Akane and Ranma walked over to where Hitomi and Selena were standing and turned to face Ryoga. They both smiled at him.

"Remember," Ranma began "just around this corner-"

"First Dojo on this side" Ryoga repeated Ranma's words as he patted the wall as Ranma had done. "I remember." He said. Ranma smiled.

"Goodbye Ryoga!" Akane shouted "We'll see you soon!" All of a sudden a bright pillar of light, similar to the one that brought Selena and Hitomi to Nerima, surrounded them. Akane moved closer to Ranma, who put his arms around her. They were both unsure of what was going to happen next. In a few seconds they were rising off the ground. Ranma tightened his hold on Akane. Once they realized that they weren't going to fall they relax a little and were able to look around them. 

"Akane!!!" They heard Ryoga yell. Akane and Ranma waved to show Ryoga that they were ok 

"Get goin' Ryoga!" Ranma yelled as they rose higher. They saw Ryoga back up to the corner that he had to turn on before they shot up in the air at an alarmingly fast speed that made Ranma hold Akane tighter than ever before. 

In a flash, they had landed in the middle of a very large garden. Akane and Ranma looked around taking everything in.

"WOW! Akane exclaimed. "It's so beautiful!" She turned to face Selena and Hitomi and saw that Selena lay on the ground unconscious. Akane ran over and knelt beside Hitomi over Selena.

"What's wrong with her?" Akane asked.

"She's ok, Hitomi answered. "She's just a little weak from bringing us here."

"You mean she made that pillar of light?" Ranma asked in shock.

"Yes," Selena answered weakly. "It was me, but it takes a lot of strength to do it." She explained as she rose to her feet.

"Are you sure you should be getting up yet?" Akane asked worriedly.

"Yes, it makes me weak to teleport people, but I recover my energy very quickly." She told them with only a hint of weakness. Akane let this sink in as she looked around at the surroundings.

"Is this?" Akane began to ask.

"Welcome to Gaea." Selena answered. 

  
'Why won't they answer me? What could have happened to him? Was he reborn as well? He had to have been. He was a good kind person, what could have happened?' Taiitskuun had a look on her face that Yui couldn't read. She wasn't sure if it was a look of sorrow or a look of complete and total reverence.  
"My brother" Suboshi began, "gave up his right to reincarnation." Suboshi answered solemnly.  
  
"What do you mean he gave it up?" Keisuke asked.  
  
"He remembered how much his parents loved their son." Suboshi began. 

"Keika's parents." He corrected himself. "Keika, the real Keika, was being held from rebirth by an evil curse. The curse kept him in limbo for quite some time." Suboshi went on slowly, Yui knew how painful it must have been for him, but he was going to continue anyway. She watched him attentively. It was kind of cute the way he was when he talked about his brother. It was the only time Yui ever saw him weak in the least. Thinking back now, she had been the only one that had ever really seen him in his weakest state, the first time he thought that his brother had been killed.  
"Amiboshi switched places with Keika so that his parents would have their son back to stay." Yui's eyes went wide.  
  
"He gave up his life for that boy?" Miaka asked in what was a cross between surprise and respect.  
  
Yui thought at this. 

"But Taiitskuun didn't you say that a sacrifice of one's life for another was a sacrifice that could not be allowed to go in vain?" Yui was upset and a little confused.   
"That is correct" Taiitskuun answered.  
"Then I don't understand. He gave up his life so that Suboshi could come and save me. Why is it different in Amiboshi's case?"  
"Because, when they switched places it was no longer Amiboshi who had sacrificed himself."

"What? Now that doesn't make any sense!" Tetsuya demanded.

"What do you mean he no longer sacrificed himself? He had done it twice then!" Miaka added. "I don't understand!" Nuriko tried to explain.

"When Amiboshi switched places like that, he became Keika in a sense." He saw that Miaka still didn't understand, which was not much of a surprise, so he tried to make it easier to understand.

"Ok Keika was under that curse so that he couldn't be reborn." He paused before speaking so that they would understand easier. "Amiboshi knew how much Keika's parents loved and missed him, and how much they wanted their son back." He paused again. "During his stay with them, Amiboshi grew very fond of the old couple who took him in as their son, and he wanted them to be happy." "So, he found Keika in limbo and made a deal to switch places with him so that Keika could go free, and Amiboshi would stay behind in his place. So in a sense, it was Keika who earned his right of reincarnation by sacrifice and Amiboshi who was held back by a curse" 

There was silence as everyone let this all sink in. Miaka found a new respect for the Seriyu warrior that had tricked them all. Suddenly she was very sad to think of him stuck in limbo forever.

"So, so that's it?" Yui asked stunned. "There isn't anyway that we can…that's just it?" Yui asked.

"I'm afraid so." Answered Taiitskuun solemnly. "This was brought about by Amiboshi's own will. Therefore, there is no way to change it ourselves." Yui looked at Suboshi. His eyes were a little wet but he didn't look like he was going to cry. 'Either he's gotten over it already, or he's trying to be strong for someone.' Yui thought to herself. She soon found out that Suboshi had grown somewhat stronger with the final death of his twin brother.

"This is what Amiboshi decided." He began. "It is what he decided to do, so I guess there's no reason to be sad." He finished. Yui could see the emotions in his eyes. 'You really loved your brother Suboshi,' she thought looking up at him 'you've defiantly become a lot stronger than when I saw you last.'

~Chapter Three~

Meetings

A

Akane looked around her as they walked towards a huge castle at the front of the garden. She looked above her and gasped at what she saw.

"Ranma look!" She exclaimed, pointing in the sky excitedly. Ranma followed her gaze to where she was pointing. When he saw what she meant his eyes widened. Up in the sky above them was the Earth. Hitomi breathed in the air. She never thought that she would actually miss this place.

"Yup, this is Fanellia." She said, actually relieved.

"We really _are_ on another planet?" asked Akane.

"I did tell you" Responded Hitomi smiling. 

"I have to tell you that I really didn't think you were serious about that. I didn't think that you were lying but, I guess, well, I don't know what I thought."

"I was shocked too when I first came here." Hitomi told them.

"You mean you're not from this place?" Akane asked.

"No, I live in Tokyo." Hitomi replied. "I was brought here once last year because there was trouble and I, well I can sometimes predict the future and can see things that other people can't."

"You can predict the future?" Ranma asked excitedly. Akane recalled being told all this when they first met the girls, but it didn't sink in with all the rush. Hitomi hesitated. 

"Well I used to, but I gave it up. I - I don't believe in predetermined fate anymore. My adventure here taught me that." She explained. Hitomi thought back to her adventures in Gaea. She remembered all her friends here and suddenly became very anxious to get to the castle so she could see them again. She thought about when she had first arrived. Merle, the young cat-girl who was always with Van, the King of Fanellia, had stolen her necklace and she had to chase her around the castle until finally she gave it back to her. She laughed to herself just thinking about Merle. 

They were nearing the castle now. Selena led them up the stone stairs at the foot of the castle. When they had entered the castle she turned to them and told them all to wait while she went to go get Allen. Hitomi wanted so badly to run and find Van. She couldn't stand it. It had been a year since she had seen him last and now they were under the same roof and she had to wait. 'Well, I've waited this long.' Hitomi shrugged. 'I guess I can handle a little longer.'

"Hitomi!?" Hitomi turned to see the small figure of Merle standing in the doorway to the side.

"Merle?!" Hitomi asked in just as much excitement as Merle had.

"Hitomi it really is you!" Merle cried as she ran to Hitomi and through her arms around her. "It's been so long!" she said cheerfully.

"A year." Hitomi agreed.

"Wow it's so great to see you! We've all missed you so much." A thought occurred to Merle suddenly. "Hitomi will you be coming to the wedding?"

A pain pricked Hitomi's chest. 

"Wedding?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Merle announced excitedly. You missed Princess Millerna and Dryden's second wedding, but that was the same as the first time. Now it's Allen's turn." Hitomi felt a wave of relief that it wasn't Van's wedding and then she realized what Merle had just said.

"Allen's getting married?" She asked surprised.

"Why is that such a surprise?" Said a voice behind them.

"Allen!!!" Hitomi cried. She ran to him and he smiled down at her. 

"It's been quite a while hasn't it?" He greeted her. For a moment they just smiled at each other. They were both very glad to see each other again. 

"I see you've met my sister Selena." He began. "Thank you for taking care of her like I asked." He said with a smile. Hitomi thought back to just before Selena had showed up.

__

Hitomi 'huh?' _Hitomi please take care of my sister_. 'Allen? Allen's voice is in my head?'

At the time she hadn't put together that Selena was Allen's little lost sister. Now that she thought of it, it was pretty stupid not to put it together from the beginning. But it didn't matter now because now she knew. 

"Allen, I told asked Hitomi if she would go to the wedding, is that ok?" Merle asked. 

"That's right!" Hitomi had been so relieved that it wasn't Van getting married, she had forgotten to ask who it was that Allen was to marry.

"So, who's the lucky bride Allen?" Hitomi asked teasingly.

"I am" Said another voice coming down the stairs. Hitomi looked in the direction that the voice was coming from and saw Princess Aries, Millerna's elder sister, coming down the stairs. Allen turned to face her as she reached the bottom of the stairs and took his outstretched hand.

"Congratulations" Hitomi told them both as she bowed her head slightly to them both. "You two make a wonderful couple; I would be honored to be at your wedding if I'm invited." She told them.

"The honor would be all ours." Responded Aries. Suddenly Merle caught sight of Akane and Ranma standing, somewhat awkwardly, only a little ways inside of the doors.

"Uh excuse me." She started, trying to get Hitomi's attention. Hitomi turned to look and see what Merle wanted, and spotted Akane and Ranma standing nervously by the door.

"Oh my goodness!" Selena gasped. "I'm so sorry! I completely forgot in all the commotion! Please forgive me" she finished. Akane and Ranma eased up and smiled to show that it was ok and Selena waved them near where the rest of the group was standing.

"I'm sorry," she began apologetically, "This is Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo, they live on the Mystic Moon as well."

"Earth." Hitomi whispered to them, knowing that they probably were as confused as she had been when she first came to Gaea. "I'll explain later if you want" Both Ranma and Akane nodded gratefully as Selena continued with the introductions.

"Akane, Ranma, this is my older brother Allen, he is a knight of Kaeli, it's a very high honor," She added swelling up. "This is Princess Aries, of Asturia; she is engaged to my brother as you've just heard. She then turned to the little cat girl. "And this is Merle. She is a very good friend of ours, especially to King Van." Hitomi's insides jumped as she heard the name. 'Van' She thought 'I want to see him, I wonder when I'll be able to.'

"Akane has also been having the dreams" Selena was explaining to the others. "Hitomi sensed her on our way back to Gaea." Princess Aries stepped forward.

"We are very grateful that you have come here to help us." She said to Akane. "Please inform us if there's anything that you want, I will see to it that the attendants will see to your needs." Akane smiled gratefully at Princess Aries who smiled warmly back at her. Merle, the young cat-girl, also came to greet the visitors. 

"Hi!" She said cheerfully. "My name's Merle, it's nice to meet you." She said looking the couple over. Akane stared for a moment in shock. 'It's a little cat-girl!' She thought to herself. She decided that she would listen to what Hitomi told her as truth from now on. 'Uh-oh' she thought as a thought occurred to her. As if on cue Ranma jumped onto her shaking.

"Um, not to pry or anything," Merle began. "but, what's wrong with him?" She asked pointing at Ranma.

"C-c-c-c-c CAT!!!" Ranma helplessly stammered out. 'Poor Ranma.' Akane thought. 'These people don't know him; they're going to think he's a wimp.' 

"Oh." She started, thinking how she was going to cover for him. "Well, his father took him on a ten-year training trip studying kenpo. He's a very skilled martial artist but, during that time his father put him through training for an attack called the 'cat-fist.' The training called for the trainee in Japanese fish sausage and throwing them into a pit of starving cats."

"Oh my goodness!!" Aries exclaimed. "How horrible!" Akane nodded in agreement.

"His father neglected to read the next page before putting Ranma through the training. It said that the technique was banned because it caused extreme psychological problems in the trainee." She paused for effect and to somewhat calm the shaking Ranma. "Poor Ranma, he has no other weakness. He would have been impossible to beat…actually, he still hasn't really been beaten in a match." The crowd took to staring at Ranma at that. Akane got the effect that she was looking for. She felt proud of herself for defending her fian- for defending Ranma. Merle looked at the shaking boy and thought of an idea.

"I know!" She said. Then she faced Ranma. "Look," she said. "I can talk, I walk on two legs, I eat normal food. Just think of me as a little girl in a Halloween costume!" She suggested. "You wouldn't be afraid of me then right?" Ranma winced at her words. He had never seen a talking cat before and the fact that he was afraid of this girl obviously hurt her. Suddenly he stopped shaking. He looked at Merle with steady eyes. 'Cat ears, cat nails, cat tail, cat features,' then something caught his eye. 

"Is that? A nail file?" He asked her. Merle looked down at the nail file that hung around her neck.

"Yeah, I don't like my nails growing all that much, I might hurt someone, and on top of that it's just not becoming to have unruly claws." Ranma stared her down and then started laughing at himself. Akane and Merle were totally stunned.

"And just what is so funny?" Akane asked getting a little upset.

"Just that I was so afraid of her before." He looked at the girl again. "I'm really sorry." He said placing his hand easily on her shoulder. "I hope I didn't offend you because of that. Stupid pop, don't know what he was thinking with all those cats." Merle looked up at him and smiled. Akane was in shock.

"Ranma, what made you not fear her?" Ranma turned to face Akane.

"Her nail file." He answered.

"What?" Akane was confused.

"She said that she liked to keep her nails in order. That sounds more like Nabiki then a cat." Akane began laughing uncontrollably. The tension in the room brought on by the feline-phobic was broken with the sound of laughter carrying throughout the castle. When everyone began to clam down again, another woman had entered the lobby. Ranma watched as her face lit up and she motioned into the room that she had come out of and a man shortly accompanied her.

"Well how 'bout that?" the man said. Hitomi turned at the voice to see her old friends Millerna and Dryden, who had just entered the room. 

"Hitomi!" Millerna called to her, an excited smile on her face, and she ran over and took Hitomi, who seemed just as pleased to see her, into her arms in a friendly hug.

"How have you been?" Hitomi asked. "Hello Dryden." She greeted the man as he came up to them. He also took Hitomi into his arms in another friendly hug.

"Congratulations!" Hitomi added when he had released her. "Merle told me that you two have remarried! I'm so happy for you!" Dryden and Millerna smiled down at her as Dryden put his arm around his wife. Hitomi saw Dryden's eyes glance over to where she knew Akane and Ranma were standing and knew what he was wondering. 

"Oh yeah." Hitomi began, "This is Akane and Ranma," She told them. "Akane is here for the same reason that I am." She explained. She turned toward where Akane and Ranma were standing with the rest of the group and introduced them to each other. 

"I'm sure you're all tired from your trip." Millerna began. Suddenly, two attendants appeared behind her. "Our attendants will show you to your rooms and get you clothes or food, whatever you need. Just ask them if you need anything at all." The new arrivals nodded and followed the attendants to their rooms.

"How much farther to Mt. Taiikyoku?" Miaka asked in an 'Are we there yet?' tone. "I'm hungry" the rest of them all groaned.

"Honestly when are you not hungry?" Nuriko asked teasingly.

"I can't help it." Miaka pleaded. "When I get hungry I need to eat." 

"We're almost there." Hotohori informed her. "I'm sure there will be plenty to eat when we arrive." He told Miaka, smiling to himself at how little she had changed. After a few minutes they saw Mt. Taiikyoku ahead of them.

"There it is!" exclaimed Miaka.

"Wow" Keisuke said in amazement. He had heard all about this place from his sister and Yui, but to actually see it was unbelievable. Tetsuya was also watching in amazement at every thing he was seeing. He still couldn't get over the fact that they were inside the book. Then the thought occurred to him that they couldn't be inside the book because it was nowhere around when they had been engulfed by the white light. But they were in the universe of the four gods, there was no denying that. He was in the middle of wondering about this when a young girl popped out of a pink bubble before his eyes. 

"Aah!" He yelled in shock "What the heck?"

"Nyan-Nyan!" Miaka said excitedly, ignoring Tetsuya's surprise as she was used to Nyan-Nyan surprising people like that.

"Miaka!" The girl responded while flying over to where Miaka and Tamahome shared a horse. "It's been so long since you've been here Miaka!" Nyan-Nyan went on excitedly. "I was so happy when Taiitskuun told me you were on your way! She is talking with the others that have gathered and so she sent me to come greet you and lead you all to the palace!" Both Tetsuya and Keisuke were staring in shock at the little girl who was flying through the air.

"Nyan-Nyan, are Yui and that other girl already here?" Miaka asked curiously.

"Yes they are. The Priestess of Seriyu and Lady Delphinia arrived at the palace over an hour ago."

'Good' Miaka thought to herself. 'I'm glad they made it here ok.'

"Taiitskuun told me to bring you to the palace as soon as you got here!" Nyan-Nyan started again cheerfully "Please follow me!" Out of nowhere, a carpet materialized in front of them. Miaka and the Celestial warriors recognized it as the only way for them to get to Taiitskuun's Palace, as they could not fly, and dismounted their horses to get on. Tetsuya and Keisuke, who were both unsure of the whole thing, decided that they would follow the others' lead and they also dismounted their horses and sat on the carpet which had begun to hover in the air.

"Here we go!" Nyan-Nyan told them as all 7 of them lifted off the ground and began floating towards a castle that looked like it was floating on a cloud. Keisuke and Tetsuya's eyes were as wide open as they could be; they had never seen anything so incredible in their entire lives.

"Wow!" Tetsuya remarked as they passed a waterfall that looked to be at least 100ft tall. "That's amazing!" He said in awe. 

Within a few minutes, they were approaching the palace landing.

"Chichiri!" Miaka yelled happily as they landed and Miaka saw her warrior standing in wait. Chichiri was one of Miaka's more wise warriors. She could always go to him when she needed advice or just had to talk. He stood there now smiling up at them with his forever smiling mask face in his hand. Today the smile he wore was his own.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Miaka?" Miaka nodded. After a few minutes of catching up Chichiri told them that Yui, Suboshi, Delphinia, Ashtare and Taiitskuun were all waiting in the mirror room, along with Cheriko. Taiitskuun was expecting them so they all went together into the mirror room to discuss the current situation and how to deal with Derien.

__

"You know what? We can see each other anytime we want to…"

"I'll never forget you even when I'm old…I promise."

"Here, keep this with you."

__

"We just need to think of each other."

"Van…I'm doing just fine."

"You lied to me…"

"What do you mean?"

__

"It was a lie that you were doing fine, you weren't fine, you were far from fine. Why did you tell me you were fine?"

"Van?"

Hitomi opened her eyes to see Van sitting beside her on her bed. 

"Van!" Hitomi exclaimed as she shot up and threw her arms around him. The young king smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hitomi." He said contently. After a minute he pulled her away from him and looked into her face. "Why did you tell me that you were okay? You should have told me about the dreams sooner."

"I didn't want you to worry, I'm sorry." He pulled her close again. He missed having her around him. He liked it when she was so close.

"It's alright I just wish I could have done something."

"It's ok Van, We're together now." Hitomi rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. 

"Yeah" He agreed. "We are." Van leaned his chin gently on the top of her head. Hitomi moved closer to him and breathed him in. 'Van's smell.' She thought to herself and smiled. She missed him so much. She realized she hadn't felt this safe and this happy for a long time. Just then she had a vision. She saw a castle in a cloud and a 100ft waterfall. Inside the castle there was a group of people. They were all standing around a gigantic mirror of some sort. Shown in the mirror was a symbol. It was a yin yang sign surrounded by 5 other circles, each containing a symbol of their own, which formed a circle around the yin yang. Then that symbol was gone and a new one appeared, very similar to the first but the yin yang sign was broken and only the white side and one of the outer symbols shone bright. The vision ended.

"Hitomi?" Van asked looking down at her face. "Hitomi are you alright?" Hitomi looked up at him, trying to understand what she had seen.

"I had a vision; I don't know what it meant."

In the next room over, Akane was doodling on some scrap paper. She drew two circles, one inside the other and on the outside there were 5 circles spaced evenly around.

"I can't believe that they put us in the same room!" Ranma said trying to sound more annoyed than he was. He wasn't planning on trying anything of course; they had separate beds. But in a strange world with everything that was going on, he was glad that they were closer together. He could monitor everything that came near her now. Then again there was also the fact that she was his fiancée, 'I guess we should get used to this anyway.' He thought. He had a feeling that this would be easier for him than it would be for her though. Akane made no response to this except for a vague 'uh-huh'. This is what brought Ranma's attention to the piece of paper she was doodling on.

"What'cha doin'?" Ranma asked leaning over her to look down at the paper.

"Uh- nothing." Akane answered quickly as she covered up the paper.

"Come on Akane, I saw it already, what was that?"

"It's just a doodle." She answered hesitatingly lifting her hand from the paper for Ranma to see. "I had a picture in my head and I wanted to get it down on paper. That's all." Ranma looked down at the paper.

"Can I-can I see it for a second?" Akane handed him the paper and pencil. He began to draw on the doodle. To the inner circle he added a curvy line and to one of the outer circles, he added a symbol. It was the symbol for fire. Akane took the pencil back and drew two smaller circles; one filled in, on either side of the curvy line Ranma had drawn forming a yin yang.

"It's not complete." Ranma said finally, He and Akane both looking down at the paper. "It doesn't look finished." Akane nodded. 

"You're right." She said. "There should be something in these circles too." She finished, pointing to the other four outer circles. They both stared at it for a minute.

"I wonder what it could mean?" Akane thought aloud.

"Yeah, me too." Ranma agreed. "Why was the same symbol in both our head's?" Akane shrugged and they looked at each other. Suddenly there was a loud crash outside their room.

"What was that?" Akane asked.

"How should I know?" Ranma shrugged. "Hold on, I'll go check outside." Ranma walked to the door and stuck his head outside. To his right he saw Hitomi and a boy who looked about their age both looking out of her room as well.

"Ranma do you know what's going on?" Hitomi asked him. 

"No, we're trying to figure that out too." 

"Who's that?" asked Akane, who had come to the door to find out what was going on.

"I am Van, of Fanellia."

"He's the king of Fanellia, the country we're in right now." Hitomi told them. "Van, this is Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo. She has also been having the dreams, I sensed her presence on the way back with Selena and we stopped to ask them to come with us." Van's eyes opened wide. 

"I see." Van said while letting this sink in. "Thank you for coming." Akane smiled and bowed her head slightly in a silent 'not at all' kind of way. There was another crash and this time they heard someone yell 'Selena!'

"That sounded like Allen." Van observed with a worried look on his face.

"Oh no! What if something horrible happened to her?" Hitomi thought aloud. The four of them ran down the hall in the direction of the noise, the doodle of the yin yang still in Akane's hand.

The six present Suzaku Warriors, Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, and Cheriko, their priestess Miaka, the two present Seriyu warriors, Suboshi and Ashtare, their priestess Yui, Tetsuya, Keisuke, Nyan-Nyan, and the mysterious girl that had brought them all together, Delphinia, stood together in the mirror room listening attentively to what Taiitskuun had to say. In the mirror was a symbol. It was a yin yang surrounded by a ring and 5 smaller circles were around the ring, each containing a symbol of their own. 

"This," Taiitskuun began to explain, "is called a **_Terrapparere_**. It monitors the Earth's appearance or condition at any given time.In the state you see here it means that the universe is at peace. The mark then disappeared and a new one took its place. This new symbol was very similar to the first. The differences being that the yin yang was broken apart and only one symbol was drawn in. 

"This is the current condition of the **_Terrapparere_**." Taiitskuun explained. 

"In this condition," Taiitskuun continued, "the universe is in a time of peril."

"What does this symbol mean?" Yui asked pointing to the one written.

"That symbol represents you Lady Yui." Del explained. "The 5 symbols are the 5 components or elements that make up the universe. That one is for you and it is the element of air" Yui suddenly was beginning to understand. It would be like finding the 7 Seriyu warriors. Actually, Nakago had found all of her warriors for her. So really this was going to be even more difficult. 

"Are you saying that we have to go find the other 4?" Yui asked disparately already knowing the answer. 

"Actually," Chichiri cut in. "We have already managed to locate the whereabouts of three of the other four, and luckily they have all found each other already." Yui's spirit soared at hearing this. 

"Really? We know where they are? But wait," She looked back at the **_terrapparere_**. "Why is only my symbol showing up then?" 

"That's simple." Cheriko began. "You are the only one here at this time. Once we reach the others and you are together, the Terrappere will notice it too and the others will show up."

"So then, is all we have to do? Just get Yui to the other elements and then we can fix the universe?" Miaka asked hopefully.

"Not at all!" Nyan-Nyan answered. "That is only the very beginning of this fight we still have no idea how to fight Derien." This was getting more difficult all the time.

"And then there is still the last element to find." Cheriko added. We have no idea how we would be able to find this last person. We can only hope that whoever he or she is nearby the rest of the elements." 

"I have given you all the knowledge that I can at this time." Taiitskuun told them. "It is now time to meet them." She explained.

"Meet them? How?" Yui asked curiously. But Taiitskuun did not need to answer this. Already, Yui could see the answer. Chichiri was setting up some kind of spell for sure. He had begun sticking Talisman to each side of the mirror. Inside the mirror, they saw a girl who looked as though she was getting ready to go to sleep. 

"Who is that?" Yui asked, not really expecting an answer.

"She's another one." Delphinia answered. We have to go to her.

"This is ready now ya know?" Chichiri had turned to face them and was waiting for Taiitskuun to give the ok. She nodded. Chichiri faced the mirror once again and began making motions with his hands. Suddenly the mirror began to glow. Taiitskuun stepped up to the mirror. 

"Ahem." She cleared her throat to get the attention of the girl who fell backward upon seeing her. "Please, do not be alarmed. I assure you that I am not going to hurt you."

The girl was staring wide-eyed. 

"Who- who are you?" she asked quietly, but suddenly her eyes had fixed on Yui. As if she was drawn to the girl Yui walked towards the mirror.

"Have you been having the dreams too?" Yui asked her knowing the answer.

"Yes," the girl answered. "There are others here too, 2 other girls who have been having the dreams, 3 of us including myself."

"That's great!" Yui exclaimed not able to hold her joy in. Now they only had to find one more. "There's a girl here too, a young girl who is responsible for half of the yin yang."

"Yin Yang?" The girl asked confused. "What do you mean?" Yui, with Taiitskuun's help explained all that they knew to the girl in the mirror.

"I see," she answered finally. "It would be best if you were to come here then. Do you have any means of getting here?" Yui looked doubtful but Taiitskuun had anticipated this and was ready to send Yui and 4 others over. 

"Unfortunately," Taiitskuun informed them, mostly looking at Suboshi, 

"The spell will only work with Suzaku warriors. I'm afraid that Suboshi and Ashtare will not be able to accompany you at this time." Suboshi was obviously disappointed, but he had learned in his time with Taiitskuun that there wasn't anything to be done at the time and his chance would come when he was needed. However his concern for the well being of Yui sent him to Tasuki, Chichiri, and Nuriko, the strongest, in his opinion, of all the Suzaku warriors. The three consented to go over along with Yui and Delphinia. Chichiri, who was keeping the spell going indicated that they would have to make it quick, and that Cheriko would have to hold the spell while they crossed through the mirror. 

When everyone was ready, Nyan-Nyan prepared a breaker. This was a pink bubble-like bit of life force that would go ahead of them and create a wormhole into Selena's world.

"Once the breaker is free you all will have to run quickly straight into the mirror." The 5 jumpers nodded and Cheriko took over for Chichiri holding the spell.

"Here we go!" Nyan-Nyan announced as the breaker was strong enough. Selena instinctively moved away from the mirror. Within a second the breaker was off and the 5 jumpers closely after. As the breaker went in it made a loud booming sound which was followed by the crash of the jumpers landing. **

Allen, Millerna, Aries, Dryden, Hitomi, Van, Ranma, and Akane all ran into Selena's room. When the little smoke that was in the room dissipated they saw not only Selena, but also 5 other people in the room with her and even more standing in what looked like the other side of the mirror. 

"What's going on?!" Allen asked, immensely confused "Selena are you okay?"

"Yes brother, I'm fine."

"Where did these people come from? Aries asked. 

"We came from another world to come and meet with the rest of you. We also have been having the dreams." Yui explained indicating herself and Delphinia. 

"What about you?" She asked Nuriko, Tasuki and Chichiri.

"We're here as protection ya know?" Chichiri answered.

"I can't hold this for much longer Chichiri!" Everyone focused on the mirror where a young boy was apparently struggling with some kind of spell.

"It's ok Cheriko; we've all made it here safely." Nuriko told him.

"Yeah we're all fine; you don't have to hold the spell anymore."

"Ok," Cheriko answered "Is there anything more Taiitskuun?"

"No that's all for now. We'll be in contact with you all." 

"Bye everyone!" Nyan-Nyan added "Be good!" With that the mirror faded and went back to a normal mirror. Ranma looked at the people who had come from the mirror. There was a man holding a solid fan who had orange hair, another man who looked like some kind of monk who was wearing a mask and had light blue hair, A woman with purple hair and red bracelets around each wrist, a young girl with short blond hair, and a little girl with calm green eyes the color of the ocean, and long brown hair tied in two pony tails on either side of her head. This girl had a very peculiar necklace hanging around her neck. It was an orb of some kind. Blue with light blue swirls decorating the surface. As he gazed at the orb he saw what looked like the yin yang that he and Akane had been drawing before they heard the crash. He looked into the necklace more closely and the yin yang began to move. The dark and light sides were broken apart and the outer marks were rotating around both sides. As he stood there different symbols began to appear. He saw the marking that meant air appear first. Next, came the markings for earth, sea, and finally, fire. As the next marking was about to appear, Ranma felt eyes on him. He looked up to see that the little girl was looking at him with great interest. He tried to read what she was thinking but got caught in her eyes, all at once he felt calmer than he had ever since they had arrived in Gaea. There was more to this girl then met the eye. He decided that he would have to pay extra attention to figure out what exactly was going on so that he could protect Akane against whatever may come.

"So you also have been having the dreams?" Hitomi's question broke the little girl's gaze.

"Yes," she answered. "Myself and Lady Yui have been having them." She explained indicating Yui as Yui had done before. 

"Yes, I was having the dreams and my friends were worried about me. Then this bright light surrounded us and brought us to ancient China where we met Delphinia. She escorted me to Taiitskuun's palace and that's when I came through the mirror to meet you." Hitomi, who had been studying the 5 from the mirror closely, suddenly realized where she had seen them before and gasped. 

"I know where you're from, you were in my vision!" She turned to Van, 

"Remember just a moment ago I had a vision. I saw a group of people standing around a mirror and they were looking into it at something." She looked around the room. "That's it!" she cried with excitement. She walked over to Akane to look at the drawing more closely. Yui followed and looked down at the doodle. She gasped.

"Oh my goodness! That's the **_terrapparere_**! Where did you see that?"

"Ranma and I were drawing it before we heard the crash in here. We both had this image stuck in our minds. It's not finished though. We were drawing it when we heard the crash in Selena's room which must have been you arriving from the mirror." Yui thought for a moment.

"By the way, where exactly are we?"

"You are in Fanellia, on a planet called Gaea." Hitomi explained

"Gaea? You mean we're not on Earth?" Yui asked amazed.

"So you're from Earth too?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, of course, I thought we all were but," Yui answered getting more confused by the minute

"I think that we should all get to know each other a little this is too confusing." Akane suggested

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." Yui agreed.

"Ok I'll go first. My name is Selena, Selena Schazaar. I live here on Gaea, in a place called Asturia, but I came here to Fanellia when Lord Van told me that Hitomi was also having the dreams. This is my older brother Allen. He's about to marry Princess Aries, that's the tall woman with the blonde hair," Aries raised her hand to indicate that she was the one about whom Selena was talking. "And this is her sister Millerna and her husband Dryden." Millerna and Dryden followed Princess Aries' lead and indicated who they were by raising their hands.

"Ok," Hitomi began. "I guess it would make sense for me to go next. My name is Hitomi Kanzaki; I'm from Tokyo, Japan on the planet earth. I first came to Gaea one year ago, that is a long story, anyway, that's when I met Van and everyone else here from Gaea. I fell in love with Van; he's the King of Fanellia. I told him about the dreams because I was worried, that's when Selena came to get me. On the way back to Gaea, I sensed Akane so we made a quick stop to get them."

"Question. What do you mean you sensed her?" Tasuki asked.

"I have a special power. I can see the unseen and used to be able to predict the future."

"Used to?" Yui asked

"Yeah," Hitomi answered. "I don't believe in predetermined fate anymore."

"Oh I see. Why is that?" 

"Well," Chichiri began. "It makes sense doesn't it? If she can see what's going to happen then that gives her a chance to change it ya know?"

"But how do you know that she wasn't destined to change it?" Akane challenged.

"She has a point." Van realized.

"Well, I guess it just depends on what you believe and where you're coming from." Millerna compromised. The others nodded around in agreement and the introductions continued.

"So I guess we'll go next. My name is Akane Tendo and this is my- this is Ranma Saotome. We're from Japan too. We were actually on our way to school when Selena and Hitomi dropped by. When she explained who she was, I knew that I had to go with her. I didn't want to let this thing destroy my home and kill the people that I love. So that's how Ranma and I came to be here."

"Well, that just leaves us then. My name is Yui Hongo. I also am from Japan. A long while ago, my best friend and I got sucked into a book, where, well lets just say it wasn't pretty, in fact all of Tokyo was nearly destroyed. -"

"That was you!?" Hitomi interrupted.

"No that wasn't us, but it was our fault. If it wasn't for Miaka, she's my best friend, it wouldn't have been fixed either. That took a lot, we all suffered so much. But that's a different story. When I had the dreams it caused me to pass out my friends were so worried, but then we were engulfed in a white light and taken back into the book. You know the rest." Yui looked at the three Suzaku warriors standing around her. "Right, this is Tasuki, Chichiri, and Nuriko. The three of them are old friends from the book and they are each very strong. They came with me to protect me while I was here." 

"And my name is Delphinia," She began. As she spoke again she looked at Yui, and Ranma noticed the orb around her neck begin to glow slightly. "and it's time I told you who, what I really am." 

Nabiki had known her sister to do some stupid things. Especially when Ranma was involved. But she never expected her to miss a day of school to do something stupid. Naturally she was surprised to find her sister not at home at the end of the day. But to find Ryoga there was even more of a shock. She didn't even have time to ask what was wrong before Dr. Tofu, the village doctor, came in with Kuno and Kodachi.

"What's going on here?" She asked. "Where's my sister?"

"Akane Tendo is missing?" Kuno asked "But where has she gone? Fear not my love, I'll go and find you and bring you back to safety."

"Oh please," begun Nabiki, "Would you give it a rest? We don't even know where she went. But Ranma's gone too, so we can bet that she's ok."

"What? Ranma-honey is off somewhere with that Akane?" Nabiki and the others turned to the door where Ukyo, the owner of Ucchan's, the okonomiyaki shop down the street, (and yet another one of Ranma's 'fiancées') had come in.

"We have to go find them!"

"Ukyo calm down." Ryoga scolded from the stairs. As he continued coming down he continued speaking. "Don't waste your energy, they're not anywhere around here. I wouldn't be surprised if they're on another planet." 

With this he got silent looks of shock all around. He held up the letter from Akane. "They gave me this before they left. They said not to read it until everyone was together." At that moment, Genma Saotome came in, followed by Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, and Happosai. 

"What's going on here Ryoga?" Genma asked. "Where's my son?"

"You'll find out soon, we just have to wait for Mr. Tendo and Kasumi."

"What you mean?" Shampoo questioned. "Where my Ranma?" Kodachi's laughter filled the room. 

"If that Akane is thinking of trying anything she is most mistaken. Ranma darling is loyal to moi."

"That Akane!" Shampoo complained. "Why she get be with Ranma? Ranma is mine!"

"There isn't a need for that." Everyone turned to the voice of reason, which came from the eldest Tendo daughter Kasumi, who had just walked quietly into the room with her father. "I mean you can't all marry Ranma can you?"

"Of course not! Ranma only marry Shampoo!" Shampoo insisted.

"Think about it," Nabiki reasoned. "Ranma has denied being engaged to everyone who has claimed so, except Akane." She paused long enough to make an impression but not long enough for a complaint. "I think that you should all start to deal with the fact that Ranma isn't going to marry any of you. He's going to marry my sister." There was silence in the room until Ryoga began to read the letter aloud for everyone to hear.

****

Dad, Mr. Saotome, Kasumi, Nabiki, Ryoga, Ukyo, Dr. Tofu, Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, Kuno, Kodachi and Happosai:

Ranma and I have decided that we have to follow two girls to their home so that we can help them. Please don't worry. We are ok. We will see each other again, I promise. It is because we love you so much that we are doing this. Please go about life as usual. We love you all.

Ranma & Akane

Nabiki was in shock. Gone away? Where would they go? '…Please stay strong and go about life as normal…' Where did that come from? That meant that they would be a while. How long would it be before she would be able to see her little sister again?

'Akane,' Kasumi thought, 'you've grown up so much Akane. My little sister. Ranma take care of her please. You're all she has now.'

'Akane, you've won.' Ukyo thought sadly, 'he's all yours. It's true. He really has denied everyone else but you, and now he's chosen to go away from here with you. I wonder if they see it?' She looked at the rest of the girls who had claimed Ranma theirs. Their faces were solemn. They saw it.

"It's over," Shampoo began. "Ranma choose Akane." Shampoo had only said what they all knew was true. Ranma had always chosen Akane; they just didn't want to see it. It was time that they just let go. It wasn't any of them that Ranma loved. 

Ryoga looked down at the letter. He knew more about where they had gone than anyone but that didn't mean much. Ranma didn't have to go with Akane but he wouldn't let her go alone. And Ryoga, who had been a master at studying Akane's facial expressions, knew that she wanted him to go. She didn't want Ryoga or Kuno instead. She didn't even want her father with her instead. When it came down to it, she wanted Ranma to be with her. She loved him. The truth didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. It hurt, but not as much as he thought it would. He wasn't really surprised actually, she had always fended off every guy who came her way, but Ranma, he lived in her house, and she had taken a liking to him. He glanced at Kuno. He was staring blankly at the letter. Suddenly he blinked himself out of his gaze and looked up, fist clenched. 

"Well at least I still have the pig-tailed girl!" Nabiki and Ryoga groaned simultaneously.

"Hiya! You are stupid boy!" Shampoo commented. 

"I think it's time we filled him in a couple of things." Nabiki suggested.

"I wonder why Delphinia wanted us to leave?"

"I don't know but I don't like them being alone in there." Ranma was upset. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. He couldn't protect her well enough from behind a wall. 

"What's going on in there anyway?" Van asked, the same feeling in his heart. Ranma looked at him. 'He loves Hitomi.' Ranma thought, 'he has the same feelings for her that I have towards Akane…'

Inside the room, Yui, Hitomi, Selena, and Akane gathered around Delphinia allowing her to speak. Yui had already explained to the girls all that she knew. There was a pause while Del was gathering her thoughts. 

"Derien is my brother." She said finally. The four girls straitened up in surprise.

"Your brother?" Yui asked in surprise. "Does Taiitskuun know?"

"I didn't tell her, but she might know, I'm not sure." Yui let this sink in a Delphinia went on to explain the situation. "It would be easier for me to explain if I use this." She reached up and took hold of the orb on her necklace. As if by magic it came loose of the chain and she held it in her fist. She moved her hand more to the center of the circle and spread her hand open to let the orb lift from her hand into the air. As it hovered in the center of the circle it began to glow. The orb then began to change shape and formed the **_terrapparere_**. Only now all of the symbols, save one at the top, were shining brightly.

"My brother and I are not entirely human. In fact, we are not human at all. We are the ones who keep the earth in balance between good and evil. My brother is the keeper of all things chaotic, while I am the keeper of those things that are peaceful and serene." She paused at this, thinking through her next words.

"Derien, my brother, thrives when there is less hope and more destruction. Recently he's been out of control. His thirst for darkness has split the **_terrapparere_** in two." As she spoke, the orb changed shape and the **_terreapparere_** split down the middle and the symbols took sides. Akane could almost sense what was to come. 

"As you see, for a short time, parts of us will remain connected." Akane looked into the terrapparere. She saw what Delphinia meant. The black circle on the white side remained where it was. As did the white in the black. But soon the circles began to fade as Delphinia explained that the more time she and her brother spent apart the more separate the two sides would become. She went on to explain that should they separate completely, there would be no telling what her brother might be capable of.

Akane watched the orb turn blue again and sink back into Delphinia's outstretched palm. She held the glowing orb near the chain around her neck and it re-attached itself, again as if by magic. Delphinia then looked up.

"My stupid brother!" She complained out loud, sounding very much and very suddenly like a little girl. "He's always doing stuff like this!" Akane leaned forward slightly.

"How do we get you two together again?" She asked softly.

"Hmph!" She started again almost as if she had not heard Akane. "I don't see why I always have to put up with him! He's such a pain. If we could just get rid of him there wouldn't be any more bad things ever!"

'No more bad things?' Yui thought. 'That means that people wouldn't have to die too young, that wars wouldn't destroy families,' she thought back on all that had happened in the book with Miaka. 'Nothing like that would ever happen again.' Suddenly, a sort of determination sprung in her eyes. 'If we just get rid of him.' She thought again.

"Why don't we then?" She said to the girls. "If we can end all of this and stop all the bad things that happen to people then why don't we just destroy Derien?"

"No!" Hitomi broke in. "Weren't you listening? The two of them together support the balance of the world; you can't kill either one of them!"

"But she's right." Selena began quietly. Hitomi looked at her shocked. Selena remembered very well how she was taken from her family and turned into the monster called Dilandau. As that boy, she had ordered Fanellia to be burnt to the ground. She had heartlessly killed so many people. She had even tried to kill her own brother. 'People like that were evil because of all that Derien stands for! Even if it sets off the balance of the world, it would be a better world without him!'

"I agree with Miss Yui, the world would be a better place without Derien."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Akane burst. "You can't just go and kill off her brother!" She scolded pointing towards Delphinia.

"Actually," She broke in. "They can." The four girls looked towards Delphinia. 

"What are you talking about? You're going to let them kill your own brother?"

"I have to, that boy will destroy the world! You have to understand."

"I'm sorry but I just can't agree with you." Hitomi argued. "You're not reasoning. I know you're upset but that doesn't mean that-"

"Enough!" Yui interrupted. There were tears in her eyes. "I won't allow so much evil to continue going on in the world! If you two won't help us then we'll just go ourselves!" 

Ranma was uneasy. He knew something was wrong. What were they shouting about? He looked towards Van; he was staring at the door so intently that it looked as though he was trying to see right through it.

"Something's wrong." He said finally, still looking at the door. Ranma jumped at the chance.

"You're right, they've been in there too long and I don't like what I'm hearing. 

"What are you doing?!" They heard one of the girls yell from inside the room.

"That was Akane!" Ranma yelled worried. 'Forget this, I'm going in!' He thought to himself. "That's it I'm going in!" He told Van. Van nodded as they both ran through the door. The orb around Delphinia's neck was glowing furiously. Yui and Selena were standing slightly behind her on either side. Ranma could make out a picture inside the glowing orb. It was the terrapparere and all of the symbols, save one, shining brightly. The yin yang in the center was moving apart. Ranma noticed that the inner circles on the black and white side had begun to fade. A slight wind rose around the three of them and, almost immediately, it gained speed and everything around the room was being thrown. Ranma looked where the 'wind-callers' were facing and saw Hitomi and Akane holding onto a desk. He and Van ran over to them.

"Are you two okay? He asked. The two of them nodded looking frightened but otherwise unharmed.

"What happened?" Van asked.

"The three of them have gone crazy! They want to destroy Derien!" Akane and Hitomi knew that the boys wouldn't understand why this was bad so they quickly explained what had happened in the room.

"What are they doing now?" Ranma asked.

"They said that if we wouldn't help them then they'd do it on their own!"

"So, what are they leaving now?" Van asked. He was answered immediately though because Delphinia began to glow entirely and the three of them lifted from the ground. Van looked around the suffering room. It looked about to explode.

"This isn't good! There's too much energy in this room!" Ranma explained. He looked towards Delphinia. 'She's building up chi!' He realized with a start. 

"Farewell chaos-lovers!" Delphinia said as she released her Chi and the three of them shot into the sky. When the chi hit solid matter it caused a massive explosion sending the four shooting in different directions

"Hitomi!!"

"Van!!"

"Ranma!!"

"Akane!!!"

Yui, Selena, and Delphinia watched as the building they had just lifted from exploded. A cold shudder ran down their backs.

"Del, why did you do that? Tasuki, Nuriko Chichiri; they were still in there!" 

Delphinia looked as if she would break she just kept staring at the building. 'Oh dear, what have I done?'

"No! My brother! Allen! Delphinia what have you done?" 

Delphinia sank to her knees. 'Oh no! I'm losing control. What now?' She thought to herself.

"You see what he does she said, suddenly becoming less in shock and more in anger.

"What do you mean by that?" Yui asked questioningly.

"This is what is caused by that stinky brother of mine! That's why we have to get rid of him." Delphinia looked towards her two friends. Selena was crying.

"I'm so sorry, Selena. I know it's not much but I won't let him do this again."

"Look!" Yui yelled suddenly her face beaming as she pointed to the ground. Below them were the figures of Allen, Millerna, Aries, and Dryden escaping from the building. Following them closely were the three Suzaku warriors, Nuriko, Tasuki, and Chichiri.

"Oh thank goodness they're ok!" Selena cried. Delphinia smiled relieved. 

"Delphinia, where are we going anyway?" Selena asked as she saw that they were moving away from Fanellia.

"We're going where we can plan how to rid the universe of my stupid brother."

"Whoa," Tasuki exclaimed as they followed Allen, Millerna, Dryden and Aries from the collapsing building. "What was that?"

"I think that was Delphinia," Nuriko began to answer. "But why would she? Hm? Hey guys look at that!" The two other Suzaku warriors and the four natives of Gaea followed Nuriko's outstretched finger to where it was pointing. Up in the sky was a pillar of light receding into the sky.

"Is Hitomi going away again?" Allen asked.

"Oh no! Allen what about Selena, I don't see her out here!" Aries worried aloud.

"Neither is Yui!" Tasuki realized.

"That couple from Tokyo is missing too." Millerna added.

"So are Van and Merle." Dryden noticed. The seven worried strangers. Turned to each other. 

"We have to find them." It was agreed. They had to get their friends out of that building but how? That thing looked ready to collapse at any second.

"Ok" Nuriko began. "I have a plan. Who knows this castle the best out of all of you?" Millerna stepped forward.

"No way are you going in there!" Dryden protested. "It could fall at any second, I am not going to just stand here and let you-"

"Dryden! No one knows this castle as well as I do except for Merle and Van and _they_ are who we are looking for!"

"What if it falls?"

"Calm down you haven't heard my plan yet!" Nuriko scolded. Millerna and Dryden however, were not listening.

"Well, what do _you_ propose we do then? Millerna was saying. Suddenly, a stream of fire shot passed them.

"What the-"

"What in the world was that?" Millerna asked now paying full attention to the strange warriors that had arrived with Yui. One of them, a man with orange hair was putting a fan that looked as though it was made of metal in a red sheathe over his shoulder. 

"Who exactly are you three?"

"Akane!" Ranma called out hopelessly, "Akane where are you? Akane!" He started to think the worst. The explosion had sent the whole building down. He hoped to God that she was still alive. "Akane!!!" 'Where could she be?' He thought to himself. "Akane!" Suddenly he heard the faint calling. 

"Ranma!" He turned in the direction of the voice.

"Akane!" 

"Ranma where are you?" He turned a corner and saw her standing about 10 feet from him. He had never been so relieved in his whole life. When she turned and saw him she broke into a run. He did the same.

"Akane." He breathed as he wrapped his arms around her. They were so relieved and weak that they both sank to their knees, still holding one another. 

"Are you ok?" He asked pulling her apart only far enough to look at her face. She had tears in her eyes.

"You stupid idiot!" She started through her tears. "I thought you were killed." With that she stuffed her face into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her even more tightly. 

"I'm fine." He said softly, resting his chin on top of her head. "I'm fine."

They stayed like that for a while. Trying to prove to themselves that they were both alive. And it wasn't until Ranma heard movement that they began to wonder what happened to Van and Hitomi.

"Oh no! I wonder if they're ok?" Akane thought aloud.

"We should go look for them." Ranma decided. The two rose to their feet, Akane still clinging to Ranma's arm in fear that she would lose him again.

"Hitomi!" She yelled

"Van!" Ranma countered. As they walked through the rubble they watched the floor, hoping they wouldn't find the two under a wall somewhere. They heard someone move from under a dresser.

"Hitomi? Van? Are you ok?" Ranma lifted the dresser to reveal a severely injured young cat girl.

"Merle!" Akane cried. The little girl looked up at her rescuers.

"A-Akane, Ranma?"

"It's ok Merle we're here." Merle glanced around to see who else had come to find her. To her concern, neither Van, nor Hitomi were present.

"Where's Lord Van?" She asked panicky "Ow!" She cradled her wrist and began to tend to her wounds.

"I don't know, we just found each other, we came looking for Van and Hitomi and we found you here."

"I see." She answered. The remaining walls lurched.

"We have to get out of here Akane the whole place is gonna fall!" Ranma yelled.

"But what about-" Akane protested thinking of Hitomi and Van stuck under the rambles of the fallen building.

"We won't do them any good dead will we?" He reminded her. With that he gently picked up the hurting cat girl and headed for the door. 

"Van?" Hitomi had just come around and remembered what had happened. 

"Van!" She yelled again for emphasis.

"Hitomi! Where are you? Are you okay?" She heard him ask from somewhere.

"Yes I'm fine but I can't see anything because of the smoke. Where are you?"

"I don't know it's really dusty in here. Keep talking, I'll follow your voice." Suddenly someone was tapping his shoulder.

"I'm way ahead of you." Hitomi teased as he turned to face her. After a short embrace, Van and Hitomi began to wonder what had happened to everyone else and, hands clasped, they began to search for others.

"Why did they do that anyway?" Hitomi wondered out loud. "We should all stick together, why did they go an' leave like that? And on top of everything else they blew up the building, now was that necessary?" Van smiled at her reasoning.

"I guess she was upset" He supplied.

"I suppose, but she's supposed to be the peaceful one. If that was peaceful I don't want to know what her brother is like." The two of them thought on this.

"Maybe her brother is even-tempered." Van suggested. His comment had the desired effect as Hitomi began to laugh and lighten up about the whole situation.

"Who knows, yin and yang right?" she joked. Van smiled that his attempt at cheering her up had been successful. He hated seeing her so down like she was recently. 

"Now how do we get out of here?" She asked, not really expecting an answer. Just then the walls around them lurched and the both of them ducked on reflex.

"I don't know, but we'd better figure out soon." Van commented noting the walls condition. Just then the walls gave a little causing them to lurch down. Van reacted as if on reflex covering Hitomi with his own body. When they saw that the walls were not yet going to fall, Van released his hold on Hitomi and the two began looking for a way out of the building.

Meanwhile, back at Taiitskuun's palace, Miaka, Tamahome, Keisuke, Tetsuya, Hotohori, Cheriko, Suboshi, Ashtare, Nyan-Nyan and Taiitskuun were sitting around waiting for some kind of sign.

"I wonder how they're doing?" Tetsuya said finally, breaking the silence.

"There really isn't much to do here but wonder is there?" Suboshi agreed.

"Do I hear complaining!?" Taiitskuun scolded silencing Suboshi on the spot.

"No! I was just saying,"

"You were saying?" 

Suboshi sighed.

"Never mind." He finished. Miaka looked at the boy who had protected Yui out of love through their whole adventure in the book. 'Suboshi feels the same way about Yui that I do about Tamahome.' She thought to herself looking up at the warrior sitting next to her as she thought.

"I know!" Nyan-Nyan shouted suddenly, making everyone jump.

"Nyan-Nyan don't do that! I nearly had a heart attack!" Miaka scolded.

"Sorry," The small floating girl apologized. "But I just thought of a great idea to get our minds off of everything!"

"What is it Nyan-Nyan?"

"Lets all go visit Mitsukake!" Miaka's face lit up.

"That's a great idea! I want to see how they're doing! I haven't seen them in a long time!" The Suzaku warriors were all in favor of seeing their friend and Tetsuya and Keisuke were all for seeing the beautiful country side. Ashtare, being a wolf now, simply got up and watched the rest attentively to show that he was in favor of the trip as well. Suboshi, however, was not in the mood to visit the old Suzaku warrior, though they _were_ all friends now. He didn't feel like leaving the mirror room if he didn't have to. He wanted to stay and see if they would get any signs from Lady Yui. Miaka and the others had turned to follow Nyan-Nyan to the quiet village where Mitsukake and Miss. Shokah lived.

"Suboshi, aren't you coming?" Miaka asked invitingly. Suboshi shook his head slowly. 

"You guys go on ahead; I think I'll just stay here." Miaka understood his meaning. He wanted to stay in case they heard from Yui.

"Okay then! We'll see you later! I'm sure Taiitskuun can help you if you change your mind. We'll say hi for you." She told him smiling. "Lets go everybody!" She urged. Suboshi smiled. He knew that she knew why he had stayed behind. 'I guess some of Yui rubbed off on her.' He thought, noting that she had been able to see what he was planning. 

Once the crowd had left the room, he turned and headed off to his room. 'I wish I could go and join them,' He thought on the way, 'Only works for Suzaku warriors' he remembered mockingly. For a moment he felt angry and vengeful but soon he realized that Chichiri and the others were not lying to him. He knew that there were things that only certain people could do. This was just his own tough luck. 'But then how was Yui able to go with them? She's the priestess of Seriyu.' He decided that he would ask Taiitskuun about it. When he got to the mirror room, where Taiitskuun was always floating around, he, of course, found her. She was watching the world where Yui and the others had headed and currently he saw a building explode before his eyes. Fear engulfed him.

"No! Yui!" He made a break towards the mirror but Taiitskuun stopped him.

"Do not worry Suboshi; the Lady Yui was not inside." His heart sighed a sigh of relief. He looked noticeably relieved. 

"I thought that you would stay behind when they went to visit Mitsukake." She informed him. "So you want to go and watch over the Lady Yui yourself do you?" Suboshi studied her. Was she trying to build his hopes for some reason? He didn't want to feel worse than he already was so he interrupted her.

"Don't talk as if you can send me there. Yes I want to be there with her! I've lost enough loved ones thank you very much but only the Suzaku can go so don't talk as if there's a chance!" He yelled.

"Only Suzaku warriors could go…using Chichiri's spell." Taiitskuun hinted. Suboshi looked at her wondering whether he should have hope. 

"If this is true then why didn't you use your spell to begin with?"

"Because I didn't want Miaka and her brother and everyone else going along." Now he was interested. They had all gone to Mitsukake's, and following Nyan-Nyan's idea. It was all starting to make sense. Taiitskuun had told Nyan-Nyan to try to get everyone going to Mitsukake's so that he would be free to go and find Yui in the other world. Afterwards, he was informed, Taiitskuun would tell the others that Suboshi had been sent on a special errand for her and that he wasn't expected back soon. While watching the mirror they had found Yui to be in a forest with Delphinia and the young girl that they had first seen in the mirror. 

"There they are" Taiitskuun said stating the obvious. "Alright Suboshi it's time to go before they move again. Are you ready?" Suboshi looked more ready than he had been for anything in a long time. He gave a simple nod and turned to face the mirror. 

"Now close your eyes and picture the Lady Yui as best you can. Once you have her in your mind think of her surroundings and companions standing around her. Now picture yourself there in those surroundings standing beside her and hold that image as if your life depended on it." Thinking of Yui was easy for him, but he was surprised at how difficult it was to hold on to his last image once he felt himself moving. What seemed like hours must have only been a matter of seconds because Yui, Delphinia, and the third girl whom he would come to know as Selena, were still in the same spot as they were in his mind when he arrived in Gaea. The three of them looked as if they had just seen a ghost. Then, once she realized who it was, Yui jumped up and ran to him. 

"Suboshi!" she cried flying into his arms. Her body felt like she was scared. A feeling that was very common for her. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked him thrilled to see a familiar face. Suboshi blushed a little. 

"I uh- I" He looked into her eyes and somehow found the courage he needed to finish his sentence. "I wanted to protect you myself." He said finally. Yui hugged him again and then remembered what was going on. 

"Suboshi I'm glad you're here, we're going to need your help."

"What is going on?" He asked looking around. "Where is Chichiri? What happened to Tasuki and Nuriko? They're supposed to be protecting you."

Yui looked down for a moment. 

"They- they're still at the Castle that we arrived in. I left to come here with Delphinia and Selena. They just don't understand. We have to destroy Derien. I don't want things like what happened because of Miaka and I to keep happening. All of it was 'caused by Derien. We must defeat him!" Suboshi thought back on all that had happened back then. Miaka and Yui had been brought into his and the other warriors world through a book. When they were separated, Yui had thought that she was raped and that Miaka hadn't come to save her because she was too busy spending time with Tamahome; one of the warriors that protected Miaka as she was the priestess of Suzaku, they had eventually fallen in love. It was the battle between the priestesses. Miaka, the Priestess of Suzaku; symbolized by a red phoenix; the protector of Konan, the region that Miaka had been brought to in searching for her friend, and Yui, the priestess of Seriyu, the blue dragon that protected Suboshi's home of Kutou, where Nakago had brought Lady Yui when he found her and had stopped the men before they could rape her. He didn't tell Yui that she hadn't been raped though. 'That was all Nakago's fault though, all that had happened, everyone died because Nakago made Lady Yui think that Miaka had abandoned her.' 

"Lady Yui," Suboshi started. "Are you sure that this is all caused by Derien?"

"It was!" Yui exclaimed.

"She's telling the truth." Selena exclaimed. "Delphinia told us all about it. Derien is her brother. They keep the balance of the world together. Delphinia controls all that is good and serene, while her brother is the opposite. He controls all that is chaotic and destructive." Delphinia was standing in the corner shaking. 'What is wrong with me?' She thought. 'I know it must be that we are separating apart again. We must stop him!' 

"Please." Delphinia began. "Please, we don't have much time. You appear to care greatly for Miss Yui. We really could use your help we must destroy him before we separate entirely and then there will be no telling what he will do!"

The members of the Suzaku seven exchanged glances and then looked back to the Gaeans who were in shock.

"Just who are you anyway?" Dryden asked, noting their confident smiles.

"We're members of the Suzaku Seven ya know?" Chirchiri explained.

"The Suzaku what?" 

"Dryden," Aries began, "You are always studying those books of yours, do you know anything about what they are saying?" Everyone turned to Dryden looking hopeful.

"No," He answered disappointing and surprising the rest, "Actually, I have never heard of any such thing in all the books I have studied about the mystic moon."

"The mystic what?" This time it was Nuriko who was confused.

"I believe Hitomi referred to it as 'Earth'" Millerna suggested. The warriors seemed to understand at that. Aries, obviously wondering something, spoke up; mostly to Dryden, "But Dryden, you have studied practically every record we have of the Mystic Moon…"

"Well of course you wouldn't know about this." Everyone, including the Suzaku warriors turned to look at Tasuki. "Think about it, the book that is in Miaka's world, and the scroll that is in ours - neither has ever left the planet have they? So how would anyone here be able to read about it?" He had a point. At that moment the castle jerked.

"Listen, we may not have time to explain before that thing falls, you have to just let me go get them." Nuriko advised. Dryden and Allen both looked at Millerna apprehensively.

"You'll have to trust Nuriko ya know?" Chichiri told them. "What other choice do you have?"

"Now listen up! The way I see it, we have to get in there and get Yui, Selena, the King, Ranma and Akane out of there." Nuriko began.

"Merle could be in there too." Allen added. "The little cat-girl that you all met earlier."

"That's right I forgot about her." "Well, here's the plan. Millerna knows the palace the best out of all of you right?"

"I hate to admit it but yes." Dryden answered hesitantly.

"Ok not to worry," He turned to Millerna. "Me an you'll go inside and look for 'em. If the building falls before we're out I can hold it up so it won't hurt us." Nuriko got looks of disbelief from all around. Allen spoke up.

"Look I don't know about that. I don't care how strong you say you are no woman could hold that up!"

"Maybe," Nuriko answered. "Good thing I'm a man then huh?"

"WHAT?" The group of Gaeans fell to the floor in shock.

"If he goes in alone he may not find them before the building falls, if the princess goes in too, at least they can get to the general area where Hitomi and the others are." Tasuki had a point. Allen looked to Dryden and Dryden hesitantly nodded. Millerna walked with Nuriko and turned to tell her husband that she would be fine. "So don't worry ok?" She told him. After that, she turned and matched Nuriko's pace. The rest watched them go, hoping that they had made the right decision. Nuriko was strong enough to hold up about 10 castles of that size, but they weren't sure if whatever caused the castle to fall in the first place was still inside.

*****************************************************************

Yui looked at Suboshi and saw the indecision in his eyes. 'He's as unsure of this as I was.' She thought to herself. "Suboshi please, I - I don't want anything bad to happen to anyone ever again! I don't want to see any more families and friends separated!" Suboshi thought of himself and his brother, of the time that his parents were taken from them, thought of losing his twin brother, twice. He then thought of Yui being separated from her friend, of Miaka and Tamahome's separation. All the times that people were torn cruelly from those that they loved. 'They're saying that this can all end? It can't be that easy! All the suffering was brought about by people's hurt hearts and fear. Are they saying that Derien caused all of that?' Suboshi looked into Yui's eyes and saw deep in them that she was unsure of what she was doing as well. "I don't know if I agree with what you are saying," He began addressing all three of them. He looked at Yui who looked pained. "But I came here to protect her and that is what I intend to do. I don't know if I can fight with you but I will protect Yui, and any of you if the time comes that you should need it. That's all I can give as of now." He looked at Yui again. This seemed to set her mood at content, she was just happy that he wasn't leaving her. 

"Thank you Suboshi." She said to him, "That's all I can ask of you to do."

Selena watched the two of them and realized how deeply Suboshi cared for Yui. Part of her wished that she was in Yui's shoes, not because she was jealous of Suboshi, but because she wanted so badly to be loved. It was strange though, she could tell that Yui cared about Suboshi but she saw that it was not the same feeling. She decided not to get into it. Delphinia addressed Suboshi, 

"Thank you Suboshi," she began. "I am sure that we will all feel safer knowing that you are protecting us." Suboshi still wasn't sure that he was doing the right thing, but all he knew was that he wanted to protect Yui. That was enough for him anyway.


End file.
